iLove You
by DoctorWhoGirl95
Summary: Spencer and Carly are at home and they get a call that could change there life. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN:READ AND REVIEW Dedicated to all milatary. God Bless you.**

**~September 11~**

**Spencer's PoV:**

I was cooking Carly Dinner.

Today was the worst day. Today was September 11 also known as nine eleven. If it wasn't for not being able to be with dad and a reminder of how fast we could louse him it would have been a great day.

I wiped away the tears away as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I didn't turn around because I was afraid she'd see me crying.

"Hey." Carly said tiredly.

"Hey." I said trying to hide the crying in my voice.

"You've been crying to, Hun?" Carly said in innocently.

I turned around and looked at her. She had tear marks on her cheek and her eyes were puffy. Her shirt had tear marks on them.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

I remembered dads friends who had died in the twin towers. I sniffled once.

Carly got up and hugged me.

"Don't worry. He'll come back." She said.

It reminded me of when she was a little girl.

She let go.

"I'm going to get dressed." Carly said and ran upstairs.

Before I could go back to cooking Sam and Freddie came bounding in the door.

"Hey, Carls. Were here." Sam yelled prancing thru the door.

Sam looked at me and cocked her head.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's nine eleven." I said simply, not wanting to start crying again.

Carly came down the stairs as the phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Carly asked.

"It's the army." I said as a sinking felling came over me.

"Well, answer it." Carly yelled.

I pressed accept call.

"Hello." I said a little to worried.

"Is this Spencer Shay?" The man on the other end said.

"Yes. What happened?" I said panicked.

"Your dad is..."

**AN:READ AND REVIEW Dedicated to all milatary. God Bless you. So, what do you think he will say?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I know this is short but oh well. READ & REVIEW**

**Spencers' PoV:**

"Your dad is….gone. I'm very sorry." He said.

I muffled a sob because I knew Carly was watching.

"How?" I asked.

There was a pause on the phone before he finally spoke.

"It was a roadside bomb. Your dad saved 5 men in his squad before another explosion killed him." He said. "Again, I'm very sorry"

"Thank you." I said and hung up.

I held my tears in and turned around.

"Spencer?" Carly asked.

I shook my head.

She must have realized what happened because she shook her head and started to back up slowly.

"Carly." I said as I reached towards her.

She shook her head, spun and ran up the stairs.

"Carly." I called and tried to follow her but Sam stepped in front of me.

"Don't. She needs her time alone. I'll go check on her." Freddie said and he and Sam ran up the stairs.

**Carly's PoV:**

Spencer hung up and turned to us. His eyes were watering.

"Spencer?" I asked.

He shook his head.

No, he couldn't be…dead?

I started backing up slowly towards the stairs.

"Carly?" Spencer said.

I couldn't take it. My mom died and now my…..No this is to much.

I spun and ran up the stairs.

I ran to my bed and plopped down face first in it. I grabbed my pillow and cried into it.

I heard a pair footsteps coming up the stairs. I hoped one of them wasn't my brother. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Carly." Her voice was soft and comforting.

My back was to them but I knew they was trying to think how to help me.

"Freddie, Sam, I don't want to talk right now." I said.

"Okay." Sam said.

I heard their footsteps getting closer. The side of the bed moved down and then back up again. I felt his chest press up against my back. Sam walked over to the other side of the bed and lay down. Her back was to my chest. Freddie wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around Sam.

"We don't have to talk. Just rest and relax. Were here for you." Sam said.

"Freddie? Sam?" I said.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course." Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

I cried until my eyes went heavy. I closed them, feeling safer than I had ever felt before.

**~ Two Weeks Later~**

**Freddie's PoV:**

It had been two weeks. Spencer and Carly had stopped talking to each other as much. Carly started talking less than she had before.

We skipped iCarly for the first week after her dad died. The only time she smiled was on iCarly and even her smile was forced. Sam and I missed Carly's real smile and real laugh. Now she would just sit at the back of her classes and stare off into space.

We were in class when the intercom came on.

"Can Carly Shay come to the office?"

Carly looked confused but she got up, got her books and left.

**Carly's PoV:**

I pushed open the door and walked in.

Principal Franklin was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, thank you. I'll...I'll tell her." He said.

He bowed his head. He sighed deeply and wiped away a tear.

Something was wrong.

"Principal Franklin?" I said.

He looked up. He looked horrified.

His face softened and he said, "Carly, I think you should sit down."

**AN: What do you think happened? Tell me what you think? REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW! **

**Carly's PoV:**

My heart stopped.

"What happened?" I asked trying not to break down.

"Carly." He said. "You should sit down."

"What happened?" I yelled.

The secretaries and other people in the office looked up and fell silent.

"Come to my office." He said.

He walked me to his office.

"Sit down." He said gesturing to a chair beside his desk.

He closed the door and came over to me. He pulled up a chair across from me and looked me in the eye.

"Carly, I don't want to say this and I expect you already know what happened." He said nicely.

He bowed his head and licked his lips as if trying to think of how to put it into words.

"Spencer got hurt. He was in an accident. A car hit his motorcycle. They brang him to Seattle Grace Hospital.** (AN: From another show I watch. Can you guess what it is?)** There is a Social Worker outside. She will bring you to the hospital." He said.

"Why do I need a Social Worker?" I asked.

"Well, Spencer is hurt pretty bad so you need someone to watch you until he comes home. Do you understand?" He said.

I nodded.

He got up and opened the door. I walked out and followed him out to the office lobby.

I saw a woman in the lobby.

"Carly, this is Jenny Ryan. Miss. Ryan this is Carly Shay." He said pointing at me then the woman.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hello," She said, "I suppose you'd rather see your brother than me."

I smiled and nodded. Maybe I could learn to like this woman.

She held out her hand and we walked out to her car.

We finally got to the hospital. Ms. Ryan asked the nurse where Spencer's room was. The nurse said it was room 2104.

"You go up and visit your brother. I'll wait in the waiting room for you. Come there when you're done. Okay?" Ms. Ryan said

I nodded and made my way to his room. I found it on the second floor.

I sighed and walked in.

Spencer was lying still in the middle of the bed. He had a brace on his arm and he had a large, white bandage on his head and looked very pale. He looked so weak.

"Spencer." I said.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Carly?" He said quietly.

I grabbed his hands and said, "I'm right here, Spencer."

"Kiddo, listen closely, I love you. I will _**always**_ love you but I'm too tired to fight anymore." He said weakly.

"No, Spencer, you have to fight. You just have to." I begged as the tears fell.

"I'm sorry. I have already arranged for you to be in the foster care program in Seattle." He said.

"What about Granddad?" I asked.

"Remember, he has Altimeter. I would let you stay there but I'm afraid if he doesn't remember you he could try to hurt you." He said.

"But…" I started.

"No, never forget." He said tired. "I love you."

After he said that his eyes closed and the heart monitor went to a flat line and a long beep came from the machine.

"No! Spencer." I yelled.

Nothing happened.

"Help! Someone Help!" I yelled at the door and then began shaking Spencer's arm.

The doctors and nurses filled the room. A nurse pushed me out of the room and into the waiting room where Mrs. Ryan was waiting.

I collapsed in a seat.

"What happened?" she asked as we walked in.

The nurse ignored her and turned to me, kneeling down and said, " I'll come get you when were ready."

I could only nod. The nurse ran out.

"What happened?" She repeated.

I cried into my hands.

Luckily I didn't have to answer when I a voice.

"Carly!"

My head went up.

"Sam?" I called.

Freddie and Sam ran into the waiting room. Sam was first with Freddie right behind her. Sam froze when she saw me. She gave Mrs. Ryan a glare, probably thinking Mrs. Ryan made me cry, before she walked over to me and hugged me. All I could do was cry into her shoulder.

"Shhhh. it's okay. It's okay." She repeated.

After a few minutes I felt my eyes getting heavy and the next thing I know I'm fast asleep.

**AN: READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**AN: READ AND REVIEW. I think I'm getting better at wrighting. What do you think?**

**Carly's PoV:**

My heart stopped.

"What happened?" I asked trying not to break down.

"Carly." He said. "You should sit down."

"What happened?" I yelled.

The secretaries and other people in the office looked up and fell silent.

"Come to my office." He said.

He helped me to his office.

"Sit down." He said gesturing to a chair beside his desk.

He closed the door and came over to me. He pulled up a chair across from me and looked me in the eye.

"Carly, I don't want to say this and I expect you already know what happened." He said nicely.

He bowed his head and licked his lips as if trying to think of how to put it into words.

"Spencer got hurt. He was in an accident. A car hit his motorcycle. They brang him to Seattle Grace Hospital.** (AN: From another show I watch. Can you guess what it is?)** There is a Social Worker outside. She will bring you to the hospital." He said.

"Why do I need a Social Worker?" I asked.

"Well, Spencer is hurt pretty bad so you need someone to watch you until he comes home. Do you understand?" He said.

I nodded.

He got up and opened the door. I walked out and followed him out to the office lobby.

I saw a woman in the lobby. Principal Franklin walked up to her and turned to me as he explained what was going to happen.

"Carly, this is Erica Ryan. Mrs. Ryan this is Carly Shay." He said pointing at me then the woman.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hello," She said, "I suppose you'd rather see your brother than me."

I smiled and nodded. Maybe I could learn to like this woman.

She held out her hand and we walked out to her car.

* * *

><p>We finally got to the hospital. Ms. Ryan asked the nurse where Spencer's room was. The nurse said it was room 2104.<p>

"You go up and visit your brother. I'll wait in the waiting room for you. Come there when you're done. Okay?" Ms. Ryan said

I nodded and made my way to his room. I found it on the second floor.

I sighed and walked in.

Spencer was lying still in the middle of the bed. He had a brace on his arm and he had a large, white bandage around his head. His right eye was black and swelled. In his nose was an oxygen tube. He looked very pale. He looked so weak.

"Spencer." I said.

He opened his eyes slowly. His right eye opened just a slit.

"Carly?"

My heart broke when I heard his weak voice. I fought back the tears. I had to be strong for him.

I grabbed his hands and said, "I'm right here, Spence."

"Kiddo, listen to me."

"I'm listening." I said.

"I love you. I will _**always**_ love you but I can't fight anymore." He said weakly.

"No, Spencer, you have to fight. You just have to. Please, for me. " I begged as the tears fell.

"I'm sorry. I have already arranged for you to be in the foster care program in Seattle." He said.

"What about Granddad?" I asked.

"Remember, he has Altimeter. I would let you stay there but I'm afraid if he doesn't remember you he could try to hurt you." He said.

"But…" I started.

"No, never forget." He said tired. "I love you."

He started coughing. As the seconds passed by his coughing got worse. After a few minutes his coughing stopped and he laid back and closed his eyes. I waited a few seconds for him to open his eyes. When he didn't I shook his arm and called his name. I stopped shaking his arm when I heard a beep. I looked up at the heart monitor and saw it flat line.

"No! Spencer!" I yelled.

Nothing happened.

"Help! Someone Help!" I yelled at the door and then began shaking Spencer's arm.

Nothing happened.

The doctors and nurses filled the room. A nurse pushed me out of the room and into the waiting room where Mrs. Ryan was waiting.

I collapsed in a seat.

"What happened?" she asked as we walked in.

The nurse ignored her and turned to me, kneeling down and said, " I'll come get you when were ready."

I could only nod. The nurse ran out.

"What happened?" She repeated.

I couldn't speak. First my dad and then Spencer. It was all too much. I felt empty. It felt unrealistic.

My crazy brother couldn't die. I always thought he was invincible.

I cried into my hands.

Luckily I didn't have to answer when I a voice called my name.

"Carly!"

My head shot up.

"Sam?" I called.

Freddie and Sam ran into the waiting room. Sam was first with Freddie right behind her. Sam froze when she saw me. She gave Mrs. Ryan a glare, probably thinking Mrs. Ryan made me cry, before she walked over to me and hugged me. All I could do was cry into her shoulder.

"Shhhh. it's okay. It's okay." She repeated.

After a few minutes I felt my eyes getting heavy and the next thing I know I'm asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Few Hours Later~<strong>

"Carly, sweetheart, wake up."

The voice came into my head. I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Ryan. She was crouching in front of me on the floor. I had my head in Sam's lap and Freddie was sitting by my feet on the other end of the couch.

I sat up as Mrs. Ryan said, "The doctors here to talk to you about your brother."

She moved so I could see a doctor in scrubs. She sat down in a chair and pulled it closer to us. The doctor waited till the attention was on him before he started.

He took off his scrub cap and looked down at the floor. That was never a good sign.

"I never like to say this, especially to a young woman such as yourself but…." He rung his scrub cap, "There was too much internal damage to his brain and lungs….we tried to revive him…but in the end …..we couldn't save him." He paused before he said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

I broke down crying into my hands. Sam wrapped her hands around me and pulled me so that I was crying into her shoulder. Freddie wrapped his arms around us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miss Ryan get up and leave giving us some privacy.

I cried for a few hours. Miss Ryan came back and said that she was planning a funeral for my dad and my brother. She told me she was bringing me to the Seattle Foster Home. Sam and Freddie said goodbye to me and said they'd come see me tomorrow. I only nodded. I waited out in the car as Miss Ryan got my cloths and some personal thing I'd need. I wanted to get them myself but seeing the place I found out my dad died in and all of Spencer's things was just too much.

After she got my things we traveled to the foster home. When we got to the home and I looked up at it I realized I was alone. I was an Orphan.

**AN: What will happen to Carly? Can she get thru this or will it destroy her?**I'm getting better at wrighting. Also I'm thinking of making this a Cam romance.********What do you think?****** REVIEW to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**AN:My internet went down last night so I couldn't upload this chapter. Enjoy!**

Mrs. Ryan led me to a room. It was a long room almost like a large hallway. On the walls were small beds and beside them were old dressers. Mrs. Ryan led me to the last bed on the right.

I sat down and she sat down on the bed beside me. She told me about the dining schedule, the times I had to get to bed and wake up. She told me that they had a shuttle bus that could take me to Ridgeway when I felt up to returning. She asked me if I understood. I nodded. When she didn't have anything else to tell me she got up and said she'd leave so I could unpack. She gave me her business card with her number on it and left.

I got off the bed and kneeled down and reached under the bed. I pulled open my suitcase and pulled out Spencer's shirt. I held up to my nose and I smelled his sent. I felt my eyes water as I thought of them. My mom died …then my dad…..then my brother.

I felt hollow. As if I didn't exist.

I crawled into the hard bed and held his shirt to my nose, curled up into a ball and I let the tear flow.

**~FIVE WEEKS LATER~**

**Sam's PoV: **

It'd had been five weeks since Carly had been in a foster home. After a week of being in the orphanage a family had decided to foster her. It was a husband and wife. We had talked to her for the first two weeks but after that she said she was swamped with catching up in the middle of the year but when we talked to her she seemed…..different somehow. I knew something had changed.

I walked around thinking of what had happened in the last few weeks. Carly's dad dies then her brother.

I just walked. I got into an elevator and pressed a button, still thinking. When the elevator stopped I got off and continued walking thinking of Carly. I put my hand on a doorknob and then I realized were I was. I was in the Bushwell Plaza….right in front of Carly's apartment door.

Slowly turned the knob. As I passed the threshold I felt a chill go down my spine. The living room, were Spencer usually was when came home from school, was bare. The room felt cold and still. I remembered always walking thru those doors to see Spencer working on a crazy sculpture or something else. I remembered how even when I wasn't invited in he always let me stay. I should say my house was my home but that wasn't true…..this was my home. Carly was like my mother keeping me out of trouble and Spencer was like my older brother watching out for me. I backed out of the apartment as too many good memories flew around in my head.

I ran into something hard and I jumped and screamed in surprise.

I spun around to face Freddie.

I hit his arms as I screamed, "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

As I hit him he cowered but I could see him trying not to smile.

When I stopped hitting him he looked behind me and asked, "Why were you in there?"

I was actually happy when Mrs. Benson came around the corner.

"Oh, Freddie I need to talk to you." She said and then glanced my way.

"I'll just go." I said. I started to leave but Mrs. Benson's voice stopped me.

"No, Sam, I need to tell Freddie something but I'll tell you what it is after we made our decision." She said.

She walked in, then Freddie, and then me. I sat in the living room while Mrs. Benson and Freddie went to a back room to talk.

What was it that was so secretive? And why did I have to be here? Did she find out about the bees I put in Mrs. Brigg's car?

I looked around the room trying to take my mind off of everything. It was oddly and disturbingly clean. There was no food laying around like at my house. Carly never liked me putting "Ethnic foods" in her bed. I remembered her then telling me not to leave my 'I heart Vegas' panties on the stairs. I laughed as I remembered yelling at her not to say the word panties. Then Spencer thought I hated…..

Ughhhhhh….I wished I could forget him. Every thought somehow wound up going back to him and making me feel bad.

**Freddie's PoV:**

My mom hauled me to my bedroom and told me to sit down. I sat on the end of the bed and looked at her.

She was passing in front of the door and wringing her fingers. I knew this meant she was nervous about something.

What could it be? Sam was fine. Carly was…. Oh no. Did Carly so something stupid?

"Mom," She looked up at me. "Is Carly okay?"

Her face paled and she sighed.

"I went to talk to Mrs. Ryan to get the address of where Carly is living so you and Sam could bring Carly out Friday for her birthday and she told me Carly's foster parents abused her. She let me see her and she's got bruises all over her. Both of her legs are broken from her foster dad pushing her down the stairs when she wasn't walking fast enough. She woke up and we started to talk. I tried to talk to her about the abuse but she didn't want to talk about it." My mom sighed and continued. "When I saw her like that I knew I had to do something."

She looked at me waiting for me to ask what so I did.

"So, did you?" I asked.

"Not yet." She continued when she saw my confused expression. "I was wanting to foster her and if things work out maybe adopt her. Make her part of our family."

I was stunned. Carly being part of our family. It would be weird at first, not only for me and my mom but her too. The more I thought about it the more I liked it. At first I had a crush on her but as we grew up that crush faded and she became my best friend (along with Sam but I wouldn't admit that out loud) and occasionally like a little sister.

My mom took my silence as a no. She quietly got up and started walking to the door. Before she could turn the door handle I said, "So, when are we picking her up and bringing her home?"

My mom turned and smiled.

"How about tomorrow after you and Sam get off school? I'll pick you two up and we'll go get her together. I'll call Mrs. Ryan tonight." She paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said.

We walked out into the living room. I told Sam about us adopting Carly. She was weirded out at first but I knew she'd eventually come around.

**AN: Read & Review**


End file.
